Brothers (A Supernatural Fan-Fic)
by Lifeisg0ld3n123
Summary: Sarah Winchester was just a normal girl. She stayed up all night texting people, went to parties, and listened to music like any other teenager she knew. She had a normal life, but then her mom died. Sarah doesn't know what killed her, or why it did, but she does have a pretty bad feeling about it. She saw something. It was crazily weird, and any normal person would've scoffed at h


Summary: Sarah Winchester was just a normal girl. She stayed up all night texting people, went to parties, and listened to music like any other teenager she knew. She had a normal life, but then her mom died. Sarah doesn't know what killed her, or why it did, but she does have a pretty bad feeling about it. She saw something. It was crazily weird, and any normal person would've scoffed at her story, but she knows what she saw. Now she has to live with the deep secret, and leave before anyone notices the disappearance of her mother. She knows she'll be held responsible, and she also knows that she's probably next. If only she knew what was in store for her.

(Authors note: I own nothing. All rights belong to the owner of supernatural)

Chapter 1

Sarah was confused as she sat in a corner, knees firmly pressed against her chest. She had lost her. It was her fault, she should've never...no, it wasn't her fault. How could she have known? 'I've got to get out of here,' she silently thought to herself. Slowly walking towards her bedroom, she attempted to walk across the room without making a sound, but when that failed she gave up and ran to her closet grabbing a duffel bag, as well as a pair of shoes. Once again she repeated the words she thought earlier, but this time voiced them aloud. She could've swore she saw movement from the closet that made the tiny bumps in certain places on her body increase and turn to big bumps all over her body, which made her hurry all the more. She ripped a few clothes from their rightful place in the dresser, stuffed them into the duffel bag, grabbed a photo of her mother and father, and was the door before anything had the chance to say, "boo!"

It was cold out, but Sarah didn't care. She was just happy to be out of that dreadful house. Well, she wasn't really happy, in fact, she was far from it. She had just witnessed her mom burn up on the ceiling of her room, and she could do nothing but stand there with her mouth gaping open. I guess you could say she was in shock, because the first thing she did was ran to the small corner of her moms room, watching her burn to pieces. Then she got in her right mind, knowing she had to get out of there. She did, and here she was now, cold, hungry, and exhausted physically and mentally. She planned on taking a bus, just outside the city, and work her way up from there. But she didn't think she had enough money for that. So she walked around stores, trying to keep herself entertained, and preoccupied.

She didn't know how long she'd been in the store but she new that her time in the particular one was up when a employee came up to her and said, "Kid, we're about to close, so either you buy something or you're gonna have to leave." The 14 year old nodded her head, but resisted the urge  
to say something rude.

"Yeah, I was just leaving." She mumbled, trudging slowly out the door.

"Sarah, is that you?" Sarah turned to face her one and only, English teacher. "What are you doing here at this time of night? You should be at home asleep."

She pushed her light brown hair out her face, "Hi, Mrs. Smithson, it's nice to see you too." She replied as she finished tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Don't try to change the subject. What are you doing out here alone, Sarah?" Her teacher questioned, yet again.

"I...uh...I...I went to a late movie, and decided to take a walk. I was just heading home, now."

"And what does your mom have to say about this?" Mrs. Smithson asked giving the girl a pointed look.

The look almost forced Sarah to look down and mumble, but instead she shrugged. "I have no idea. I didn't ask."

"I bet you didn't. Come on, let's go. I'm taking you home. We'll see what she has to say then."

'Only problem is she won't be able to say anything. She's dead.'

"Sarah, let's go...now." Her voice got a certain sternness to it with every word she spoke.

"Listen, I know you're trying to help and all as a teacher, but right now is one of those times where I don't need help from a teacher. And unless you have some money I could borrow then I'm sorry, but there's no other way you can help me. Trust me, taking me back to my house would be the worst thing you could do right about now. So, please, just go."

The woman took one more look at the girl before speaking. "I'm sorry too Sarah, but I can't leave you here, and that's not just because I'm a teacher, but a nice person. If you don't want to go home straight away, we can go some where and talk about it...okay? And I'll try to help persuade your mom not to ground you."

So that's what this was all about. Mrs. Smithson thought that she was afraid of getting into trouble, but that wasn't the case, she just wanted to get on a bus and go.

Sarah just nodded. What else could she do? "Are you hungry?" Mrs. Smithson asked offering a brief smile.

Sarah started to shake her head "no," but her stomach had a different response as it formed words of its own. "Yeah, I guess."

"Alright then. We'll head down to the diner and grab something to eat, then we'll get you home, yes?"

"Yep."

The two walked the short distance to the diner, not really communicating much, besides the occasional sneeze, and "bless you." Which usually came out as a quick, "bless shoe," the s' combining making a single word.

Once they got seated, the teacher scanned the menu mumbling about the prices, while Sarah sat patiently, her hands folded neatly on her lap and watched people start conversations. She listened as three people sat at a table. They looked as if they were all family. A mom, a dad, and a daughter. The thought of her never having that chance again brought tears to her eyes. She thought of her family, and the broken jigsaw puzzle it was.

Her mom, now dead and gone, had always been there for her. She made up for the thins her dad wasn't there to do. She kissed, and hugged her, which at the time, Sarah thought was very babyish, but now she would do anything for another hug or kiss from her mom. Her mother had done everything for her and you know what she said before she died. "Screw you, and your stupid boyfriend! I wish you both were dead." And now her mom was, and she wouldn't be surprised if John, her mothers boyfriend, was reported MIA either. This was her fault and she knew it, but she couldn't seem to say it out loud.

Then there was her dad. He was always on the road. He was supposed to be some low life truck driver, that was a player in high school, and didn't care about any of his kids. Sarah never met her dad before, but she believed he was a load of crap. She knew what he looked like, from pictures, but she never wanted to get any closer than that. But at this point she had no choice.

"Mrs. Smithson, may I go to the bathroom please?" Sarah asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Yes, you may. Be quick about it."

"Okay," she replied walking away.

Sarah was surprised at how easily she could sneak pass the tables while grabbing the tips. It was her only resort, but she'd pay the store back, some day.

She walked to the bathroom and made sure to lock the door behind her. She went to the window and pried it open, just before jumping out. The landing was pretty rough, and if Sarah wasn't as tough as she was, she probably would've cried and got to a doctor as soon as possible. But there was no time for that, so her best option was to run/limp until she got to the buss stop.

Walking stung like crazy, but she managed and some how arrived at the buss stop, her duffel bag slung over shoulder.

"What may I help you with?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Where is the farthest place that the bus goes, and what's your price."

"Farthest...uh...probably a small town called Jackson an-"

"How many hours is that away?" Sarah asked cutting the woman off.

"Um, about 5 or 6, why?" The lady gave a suspicious look.

"Because..." Her voice trailed off...she couldn't find anything else to say. "What's the price, and what time?" She said changing the subject.

"$40.76, and it leaves in about 45 minutes. Do you want to take that bus?"

Sarah nodded, and exchanged her money, for the bus ticket. "Thanks."

"No problem. Don't miss the bus...and remember there are no refunds."

And Sarah was off, to mind her business and catch that bus.

Thx so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed.

~Ariana~


End file.
